Once in a Lifetime
by Takerbaby
Summary: Final part of the ShawnSara saga. Sara looks over their 10 years of marriage while she waits for Shawn to wake after an accident in the ring.


**Once in a Lifetime**

_I can see it in your eyes_

_And I feel it in your touch_

_I know that you're scared_

_But you've never been this loved_

_It's a long shot baby_

_Yeah I know it's true_

_But if anyone can make it_

_I'm bettin' on me and you_

_Just keep on movin' into me_

_I know you're gonna see_

_The best is yet to come_

Sara burst into the hospital waiting room and looked around almost frantically. She sighed in relief when she recognized the familiar blonde haired man. Sara almost ran over to him. "How is he?"

Paul raised his head and looked at his best friend's wife. He stood quickly and pulled her into his arms. "They had to rush him off to surgery…but it looks like he's going to be okay. Where are the kids?"

"Stephanie is staying with them." She replied, looking at the other two men sitting with Paul. "What happened?"

Jeff Hardy looked at Sara, tears shining in his eyes. "I went for a DDT and I messed up. His head his the mat before I could do anything."

"He couldn't protect himself in time." Paul said softly. "It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for all of his back problems."

"Oh God…" Sara sighed. Her hand came up to cover her mouth.

"I'm sorry Sara." Jeff said softly.

"It's not your fault Jeff. Accidents happen, especially in this business. I don't blame you and I know that Shawn won't either." Sara said softly. She went over and hugged the younger Hardy brother. Sara looked at Matt. "Why don't you take him back to the hotel so he can get cleaned up and get some rest?"

"That's a good idea." Matt said standing and putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I want to find out that he's okay first." Jeff said firmly.

"Mrs. Hickenbottom?" A doctor asked coming over.

"Yes?" Sara asked turning to him.

"Your husband came through surgery just fine. He's in recovery at the moment. We won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up but he has a good prognosis." The doctor replied.

"Thank you doctor." Sara said softly. "Can I see him?"

"Of course." The doctor replied.

_Don't fear it now, we're goin' all the way_

_That sun is shinin' on a brand new day_

_It's a long way down and it's a leap of faith_

_But I'm never givin' up cause I know we got a_

_Once in a lifetime love_

Sara turned back to the Hardy brothers. She hugged both of them. "Thank you for waiting."

"Call me if you need anything." Jeff said holding her tight before he let his brother lead him away.

"Do you want me to stay?" Paul asked.

"No." Sara replied. "Will you go check on Stephanie and the kids? Cameron and Cheyenne were asleep when I left but if they wake up they're going to be a handful."

"I'll take care of it." Paul replied, hugging her and kissing her forehead. "I'll be back in the morning but if you need me before then just call."

_Everybody's lookin' for what we've found_

_Some wait their whole life and it never comes around_

_So don't hold back now just let go_

_Of all you've ever known_

_You can put your hand in mine_

"Thank you." Sara said. She followed the doctor to Shawn's room when Paul left. Sara snagged the closest chair and moved it closer to her husband's bed. She took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "You gave me quite a scare."

_Don't fear it now, we're goin' all the way_

_That sun is shinin' on a brand new day_

_It's a long way down and it's a leap of faith_

_But I'm never givin' up cause I know we got a_

_Once in a lifetime love_

Sara reached over and smoothed some hair out of his face. "I love you so much."

_I close my eyes and I see you standin' right there_

_Sayin' "I do" and they're throwin' the rice in our hair_

_Well the first one's born then her brother comes along_

_And he's got your smile_

_I'll be lookin' back on the life we had_

_Still by your side_

_So don't fear it now we're goin' all the way_

Sara smiled and looked at him. She spoke softly. "I still can't believe sometimes that we've been married for ten years. You've grown up. I remember how scared you were when Cheyenne was born. You were a natural though. I loved your childlike enthusiasm when Cameron came along. You got your look alike boy, but you love them both equally. Lord knows they both adore you. That's why you need to wake up." She reached over and touched his face. "Prove the doctor's right and be okay."

_That sun is shinin' on a brand new day_

_It's a long way down and it's a leap of faith_

_But I'm never givin' up_

_Don't fear it now I'll never let you go_

Shawn groaned softly at the sunlight flooding in through the window. He blinked and turned his head. Shawn's eyes landed on a dark head that was resting on the mattress near his hand. He lifted his hand and gently touched his wife's head. "You stayed here all night?"

Sara slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Where else would I go?"

"Where are the Cheyenne and Cam?" Shawn asked.

"They're with Stephanie and Paul." Sara replied. She stood and leaned over and kissed him. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want love. Anything you want." Shawn replied smiling. "I love you. I'm sorry for almost ruining what we have because of a stupid mistake in the ring."

"I don't care about all of that Shawn. All that matters is that you come home to me and our babies."

_When you're by my side I know I've made it home_

_It's a long way down and it's a leap of faith_

_But I'm never givin' up cause I know we got a_

_Once in a lifetime love_

_Lifetime love_

_It's a lifetime love_


End file.
